User blog:MAD SOULER/Bleach: Wharwelt
Introduction The long awaited wharwelt calc that I promised to do ages ago..... Basic values and scaling Since Wharwelt was basically made from Seireitei, I'll take Seireitei's radius for it First panel Seireitei's radius = 509.2958178941 km Wharwelt's radius = SS's radius = 509.2958178941 km Wharwelt's radius = 615.764 px Wharwelt's height = 10 px Wharwelt's height = 8.271 km Wharwelt's "branch" width = 30.016 px Wharwelt's "branch" width = 24.826 km Wharwelt's "branch" length = 330.261 px Wharwelt's "Branch" length = 273.157 km Circular thingy's diameter = 242 px Circular thingy's diameter = 200.157 km Central thingy's diameter = 169 px Central thingy's diameter = 139.779 km Second panel Grimmjow's height = 1.86 m Grimmjow's height = 66.189 px Window's height = 94 px Window's height = 2.641 m Third panel Window's height = 2.641 m Window's height = 16 px Random Building's height = 118 px Random Building's height = 19.48 m Calculation Gonna calculate the total volume of Wharwelt. That's gonna take a while...... Volume of the central thingy = volume of a cylinder = Pi*r^2*h Volume of the central thingy = 126920.1966349 km^3 Volume of the circular thingies = 5*volume of one circular thingy = 5*Pi*r^2*h Volume of the circular thingies = 1301241.9725721 km^3 Volume of the branches = 5*volume of a single branch = 5*W*H*L Volume of the branches = 280444.90754304 km^3 Volume of the buildings = 0.1*surface area of the structure*random building's height Surface area of the structure = (5*surface area of a circular thingy) + (5*Surface area of a branch) + surface area of the central thingy Surface area of the structure = 206579.10217254 km^2 Height of the building = 19.48 m Volume of the buildings = 402.416091 km^3 Total volume of Wharwelt = Volume of the branches + volume of the central thingy + volume of the circular thingies + volume of the buildings Total volume of Wharwelt = 3290696.372956267 km^3 For density of the structure, I'll go with density of granite Density of granite = 2750 kg/m^3 Mass of Wharwelt = 9049415025629735222.6 kg Since there already existed a palace before that, I'll halve the total mass to find the mass that crossed the skies Mass lifted = 4524707512814867611.3 kg Potential energy PE = m*g*h H = 205362000 m PE = 9112693666507257863336290414.2 joules or 2.1775 exatons (Multi-continent+) Kinetic energy Going to assume 10 mins, 5 mins and 1 min as low, mid and high ends respectively since the time was enough for Ichigo and co. to have a small chat, however it was still such a short timeframe that the feat was done in the it took the Captains to be able to stabilize and open a portal they had already created. Speed (High end) = 3422700 m/s Speed (mid end) = 684540 m/s Speed (low end) = 342270 m/s KE (High end) = 26.503e30 joules or 6.33 zettatons (Small planet) KE (Mid end) = 1.06e30 joules or 253.35 exatons (Moon+) KE (Low end) = 2.65e29 joules or 63.34 exatons (Moon) Conclusion Yhwach fucks everyone and everything = 2.1775 exatons (Multi-continent+) Yhwach fucks everyone and everything slowly = 63.34 exatons (Moon) Yhwach fucks everyone and everything moderately = 253.35 exatons (Moon+) Yhwach fucks everyone and everything quickly = 6.33 zettatons (Small planet) Yhwach the god-tier. Nuff said. Category:Blog posts Category:Bleach